


A Permanent Reminder

by andrewminyqrd



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Tattoo Kink?, they are SOFT fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyqrd/pseuds/andrewminyqrd
Summary: Neil asks Andrew if he would ever get a tattoo, wondering if he should get one himself. Andrew doesn't give a clear answer, until a few weeks later when he does.





	A Permanent Reminder

“Would you ever get a tattoo?” Neil asks.  
Neil and Andrew were sitting on the roof, smoking into the crisp air.  
Andrew looked at Neil with his classic bored expression and took another drag of his cigarette. “Why?” He responds.  
“I don’t know. I guess, they are kind of cool.”  
Andrew’s eyebrow raised. “Cool?”  
“Yeah.. I mean. Badass.” Neil stuttered, his face turning red.  
Andrew stubbed his cigarette out on the cold pavement. “Maybe.”  
Neil’s eyes shot up. “Really?”  
“Sure. Why not?”  
“Uh, nothing… I, uh..” Neil rambled, turning away.  
Andrew lightly grabbed his face, making him look at Andrew again. Andrew studied his face, his eyes. “Yes or no?”  
Neil let out a breath, “Yes.”  
Their lips connected, Andrew’s hand sliding down to hold Neil’s neck. When they parted Neil didn’t open his eyes, trying to enjoy the feeling a little longer. Andrew’s hand slowly rubbed circles on the back of his neck. Neil completely forgot what they were even talking about.

\----A few weeks later-----

Neil’s eyes opened to darkness. He glanced at the alarm clock next to the bunk. 5:38 a.m. Perfect timing for a morning jog. Neil carefully made his way out of the bed, trying not to wake Andrew’s sleeping form.  
“Don’t get hit by a car.” Andrew muttered into his pillow, apparently awake.  
Neil smiled, “I won’t. See you later.”  
Andrew grunted, ending the exchange.  
Neil got out of bed fully, quickly changing into his workout clothes, then brushing his teeth, and headed out the door. 

By the time Neil got home from his jog, Andrew was gone.  
“Hey, Nicky. Have you seen Andrew?” He asked, noticing Nicky in the kitchen making coffee.  
“Nope. He was gone before I woke up.”“It’s Saturday, he doesn’t have classes.”  
“Well, duh.” Nicky chuckled.  
Neil shrugged, grabbing a cup of coffee for himself, then walked back into the living room and settling on a beanbag.  
“Neil. Practice is at 9. Don’t be late. Make sure Andrew is there too.” Kevin said walking up to Neil.  
“Yeah, okay. I can’t promise the Andrew thing though.”  
“Yes you can. Just ask, he’ll go.” Kevin left him at that, grabbing his bag and heading out the door.  
He sighed, wondering where Andrew could be.

A couple hours later, Neil’s eyes shot from the tv screen to the door, hearing it close loudly.  
“Hey.” Neil says. Andrew looks at him and his eyes fill with recognition.  
“Hey.” Andrew says in his monotone voice, walking into the bedroom.  
Neil stands up, following him into the room. Andrew turns to face him. “Roof.” And walks out.

When he gets to the roof, Andrew is already sitting there lighting a cigarette. “Remember what we were talking about a few weeks ago? You mentioned tattoos? Getting one?”  
Neil sits down next to him, confused. “Yeah? What about it?”  
Andrew looks him in the eyes, and slowly rolls up his sleeve. Under his bands, there is a small black design. Neil’s face lights up when he realizes what he is seeing.  
“A knife.”  
“Its fitting.” Andrew shrugs.  
“I like it.” Neil says lightly touching Andrew’s arm to get a closer look. “Why did you get it?”  
He seems to think about this for a second before saying, “A reminder.”  
“Of what?” Neil asks, suspecting the answer.  
“You.”  
Neil felt all the air leave his body, his heart skips a few beats. Him. Andrew got a tattoo to remind himself of Neil.  
“You. Who you are, who you were… and who you became.” Andrew explains, his bored tone shaking, almost impossible to hear. At least, to anyone except Neil who has memorized Andrew’s voice inside and out.  
“Why?”  
The look Andrew gave Neil was as if he just asked if the earth was round. “Because, I always want to remind myself of you.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Don’t thank me. I didn’t do anything.” Andrew muttered.  
Neil leans in slightly. “Yes or no?”  
Andrew rolls his eyes before saying, “yes.”  
Neil closes the distance, his hand gently gripping Andrew’s arm. Andrew lifts his free arm, to hold Neil’s neck, pulling him in even closer. Neil doesn’t know how long they were like that. Kissing, in the cold air, with their only light source, Andrew’s cigarette slowly burning out.  
When they part, Andrew slides his hand down Neil’s spine. Neil settles his head softly in the crook of Andrew’s neck.  
“You know… I find tattoos pretty hot.” Neil says into Andrew’s shoulder.  
“Really?” Andrew responds, voice bored as ever.  
“Really. They are badass.” Neil teases a bit.  
“You are an idiot.”  
“Maybe. But I’m your idiot.” He lifts his head back up to see Andrew’s fiery gaze already looking directly at him.  
“Bedroom. Yes or no?”  
“Yes.”  
They link their lips again, kissing until Andrew parts them, grabbing Neil’s arm and gently pulling him down to their room. Looking back occasionally to make sure Neil’s “Yes” hasn’t changed.  
It hadn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know I am a shitty writer, i'm still pretty new at this. But, I hope you enjoyed it anyways! Also, they are SOFT and I will fight anyone who says otherwise.  
> (NOTE - this is taking place after a bit, where Neil and Andrew are more comfortable around each other, and don't need a Yes for every touch.)


End file.
